<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, Baby by Rhubarb_Custard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026277">Sorry, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubarb_Custard/pseuds/Rhubarb_Custard'>Rhubarb_Custard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, New Sofa, Strap-Ons, Top - Freeform, botTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubarb_Custard/pseuds/Rhubarb_Custard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of domestic fluff, a bit off smut. Happy Mother’s Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oksana groans in frustration brushing a sweat soaked strand of hair from her flushed face “This isn’t working for me, is it working for you?” She asks, her eyebrows pinched together. </p><p>“Not really” Eve half-smiles in apology. “Do you want to switch positions?”</p><p>“Fuck it, you wear it” Oksana relents as she undoes the buckle at her hip.</p><p>From her position under the blonde Eve reaches her hands up and unbuckles the strap on harness. It’s rare Oksana lets Eve top and her tummy flips in excitement. On the few occasions it has happened Eve has immediately understood what the draw is - the feeling of power and possession and control, it’s hot and heady and intoxicating. </p><p>They’d been trying and failing for a frustrating half hour to find a position that was comfortable for both of them, desperate as they were to christen their new sofa. With minimal fuss but maximum giggling Oksana was able to wriggle herself out of the harness and slip it onto Eve. </p><p>“Show me what you can do, pillow princess” Oksana quips with a wolffish grin laying flat on her back on the L shaped sofa and pulling Eves hips towards her. </p><p>In her first trimester they’d gone through a dry spell, Oksana suffered with sickness and nausea morning noon and night but now she  hit her second she was in a word - insatiable. </p><p>Not that Eve was complaining, she could hardly keep her hands off Oksana at the best of times but with the soft swell of her growing belly, her glowing skin and her full round tits Oksana was stunning. The little life inside her - which Oksana affectionately refers to as a leach - is currently giving a lot more than he or she is taking. With the extra oestrogen flooding her body Oksana wants sex all the time, positivity demands it and Eve feels lucky to be on the receiving (or in this case giving) end. The only real down side is a logistical one, the ever growing baby bump gets in the way and frustrates an otherwise athletic and limber Oksana. Where once she would be the one to pin Eve down or press her into any given hard surface roughly now she’s finding more and more she has to take a more passive roll. </p><p>The decision to start a family together had come like a bolt out of the blue. Much to the dismay of her parents and parents in law Eve had never wanted a family with Niko but on her third annual summer trip with Oksana visiting her family in Korea seeing Oksana interact with her young nieces and nephews and cousins had made her think differently. </p><p>Oksana made no effort to fuss over them but they flocked to her, delighted at the silly faces she pulled at them  and giggled as she chased them and wrestled with them. On the final night baby Jak who had toddled along after her 24/7 had demanded an “up” and as Oksana scooped him up in her arms and pressed a wet kiss to his chubby cheek Eve had felt her heart swell. The conversation didn’t happen, it didn’t need to. Oksana smiled with a knowing look in her eye and Eve smiled back. Decision made. </p><p> “Do you think we’ll be good parents?” Eve had asked as they sat on the tiled floor of their bathroom staring at the positive pregnancy test “Probably not” Oksana had smiled back fondly “Were terrible role models but we’ll love her anyway” she had said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’ll show you who’s the pillow princess” Eve scorns with a smirk “You just lie back and take it ok”</p><p>Eve presses forward, taking most of her weight on her hands which are either side of Oksanas head careful not to smush her belly and presses soft kisses to her neck. Oksana responds instantly and her hips lift to press into Eve as her fingers intertwine in her curls. Eve kisses from her earlobe down to her collarbone and retraces her path with her tongue and teeth. Oksana squirms beneath her, fingernails scratching lightly at her scalp. Oksana turns her head and crashes their lips together. Her tongue winding its way into Eves mouth and her hands moving to rest on her hips, she not to subtly jerks them forward letting out an impatient whine. </p><p>“Are you ready” Eve asks with a smile as she slips a hand down between the blondes soft thighs. Oksana loves to ask her questions when she fucks her, she times her question with a touch here or a nip there and smiles indulgently as Eves voice tremors as she speaks a breathy reply.  </p><p>“So ready baby” </p><p>Eve feels the evidence coating her fingers immediately, she’s soaked. Good. </p><p>“Fuckkk” Oksana hisses through her teeth, body twitching at the light contact on her swollen clit as Eve ghosts it lightly with her fingertips. </p><p>Eve runs her finger down through her slick folds and quickly inside of her warm wet depths. Oksanas hand flies to hold Eves wrist in place as she adds another finger stretching her open. Oksana moans softly as she spreads her legs wider to allow more easy access.</p><p>“Greedy girl”  Eve whispers as she slowly eases her fingers in and out stroking her inner walls and brushing her g spot, Oksanas hips rock upwards gently and she gasps as Eves mouth moves to her nipple, licking and sucking softly at first then nipping and grazing with her teeth. Eves thumb finds Oksanas clit and Oksana is trembling and moaning softly now. She’s getting close, too close. Eve can tell she’s close to coming but wants to fuck her thoroughly. She stops. Pushes off the sofa and stands between Oksanas legs. </p><p>“Hey! What?” Oksanas eyes flicker open and she looks wrecked, frustrated, beautiful. </p><p>Eve leans in and presses a soft kiss to her pouting lips “I want to fuck you properly” </p><p>“I’m all yours” she says with a wicked smile as as she folds her arms behind her head and allows her legs to fall open. Eve licks her lips involuntarily, a natural reaction to sight of the goddess before her. Eve knows this is an image that will be burned into her memory for years to come. The sight of Oksana, blonde hair splayed against the sofa cushions, heaving breasts pressed almost to her chin, the soft swell of her bump and legs spread wide open with her beautiful wet pussy on full display and at her mercy. Her cheeks flushed with arousal, mouth pressed into a challenging smile as she waits for Eve to make the next move. </p><p>Eve pushes Oksanas legs up so her thighs are resting on her stomach her feet close to her head. Eve lines up the head of the cock with Oksanas entrance and locks eyes with the blonde as she pushes the head slowly into her. Oksanas mouth falls open, she gasps and her eyes darken. Eve rocks her hips and eases it in inch by inch. </p><p>“Slow” Oksana pants, her hand pressed to Eves smooth stomach.</p><p>Eve shakes her head” You can take it, I know you can”</p><p>“Yeah” she nods, fingernails now digging into the cheeks of Eves ass pulling her hips forward, the full length of the cock now buried inside of her. </p><p>Eve smoothes a hand over Oksanas bump as she withdraws and then pushes all the way back in, and again and again. </p><p>“Good girl” she soothes as Oksana whimpers beneath her. Eves hips have found a rhythm that works for both of them, the friction on her own clit is not quite enough but together with the moans and gasps she is drawing from Oksana as she fucks her roughly is almost enough for her to find her own release.  </p><p>“So deep” Oksana whispers as Eve changes position and presses their foreheads together. Her hips dip pushing the cock as far as it will go before withdrawing almost completely and slamming back in. </p><p>“You like that?” Eve asks, Oksana nods coyly and fuck Eve feels drunk with power. Oksanas hands find her hips and pull her forward. “Come for me baby” Eve commands as she takes Oksanas earlobe into her mouth. </p><p>“Oh fuck, yes.yes.dontstop” she pants as Eve fucks her hard and fast. Oksanas whole body tenses as her orgasm washes over her. She holds Eves hips in place, cock still buried deep inside of her as she rides the waves of pleasure. Finally her breathing starts to even out and she winces as Eve withdraws. Oksana not so gracefully jumps up from the sofa.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Eve asks with a hint of concern</p><p>“Little bitch is playing football with my bladder” She says cradling her bump “don’t move, I’m not finished with you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s a saying where I’m from - “shy bairns get nowt” which means if you don’t ask, you don’t get.</p><p>A couple of people asked for a second chapter so here it is, made up from some things I cut from the first plus a bit more of a defined end.</p><p>This is pure fluff, don’t forget to floss your teeth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eve?” Oksana calls from the kitchen before her voice gets more urgent “Eve! Come quickly!”</p><p>Eve slides the laptop off her knee and dashes to the kitchen where Oksana is stood over the sink up the elbows in suds washing the dishes.</p><p>“What happened? What’s wrong?” Eve asks flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana has taken pregnancy in her stride, she’s cool and calm which so far has made for a very contented bub and a textbook pregnancy but Eve is constantly on edge, reading and re-reading baby books and googling every twinge or symptom Oksana has. </p><p>A couple of weeks prior Eve had ran into the bathroom one evening following the sound of Oksanas calls to find her over the sink with a toothbrush between her teeth.</p><p>“Look!” She’d pointed at the frothy toothpaste in the sink streaked with blood “ my tooth chipped!”</p><p>Eve had pressed up against her back, resting her head on Oksanas shoulder and cradled her bump “Baby’s steal calcium from their mothers”</p><p>“Little parasite” Oksana huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here” Oksana says grabbing one of Eves hands and pressing it to her belly. “Feel that?” </p><p>Eve concentrates, Oksanas hand resting softly on top of hers and looking at her expectantly but she can’t feel anything. Eve shakes her head. </p><p>Oksana groans “She was JUST kicking” </p><p>Oksana had insisted the baby was a girl from day 1, she’d called it “mother’s intuition” with a smirk.  Eve supposed referring to the baby as “she” was better than calling her “it” for 9 months besides there was a 50/50 chance that Oksanas hunch was right. </p><p>“The books say I might not be able to feel it for a while yet, she’s still too small ” Eve says hiding her disappointment as Oksana moves Eves hand across her bump tracing the fluters of movement she can feel. </p><p>“Bullshit, she’s strong like an Ox. What is she this week?”</p><p>“A coconut” Eve says rubbing a protective hand over the bump. She has an app on her phone that lets them know week by week how the baby is growing, at 22 weeks the baby is the size of a coconut and his or her eyebrows have just developed. </p><p>Oksana lifts the neck of her shirt and ducks her head inside “Hey you little shit, kick like you were just kicking me”. </p><p>She doesn’t. </p><p>***<br/>“And here you can see baby’s head, there’s one arm” the ultrasound technician runs the scanner across Oksanas bump “there’s the other, oh look babys sucking it’s thumb. I’ll get some pictures for you” </p><p>“Wow” is all Eve can say, her eyes are blurred with tears as she looks up at the screen in wonder. The image of their little life is getting clearer and clearer month by month, from a tiny little blip with a fluttering heartbeat to this almost fully formed baby. Eve squeezes Oksanas hand and they share a proud smile. </p><p>“Is that? She’s a boy?” Oksana asks wide eyed her head tilted to one side as she stares at the grainy image on the ultrasound screen. </p><p>“No that’s babys leg” the technician says with a giggle “did you want to know the gender we can take a look at the potty shot?” She runs the scanner over Oksanas stomach. </p><p>“Yes” “No” Eve and Oksana both answer in unison.</p><p>“We said we we were going to wait?” Eve says carefully eyeing the ultrasound technician not waiting to have a domestic “Let it be a surprise” </p><p>“Fine” Oksana says rolling her eyes, “but don’t think I’m not already building up a secret collection of designer rompers all in pastel pink”</p><p>“I would expect nothing less” Eve smiles as she presses a kiss to Oksanas forehead. </p><p>“Some women say it helps them through the labour, the excitement of waiting to find out” the nurse adds helpfully. </p><p>“I’m having a Caesarian section but sure” Oksana says rubbing the gel off her stomach with some tissue and pulling back down her sweater. </p><p>“She’s too posh to push” Eve whispers under her breath to the amusement of the ultrasound technician. </p><p>“How are you doing? Any concerns anything you want to discuss?” The nurse asks as she flips through Oksanas notes </p><p>Oksana shrugs a shoulder “No, all good”</p><p>“How’s your sex drive?” </p><p>“Ravenous” Oksana says with a smirk</p><p>“That won’t hurt the baby will it?” Eve asks hiding her mortification “if it’s a bit..”</p><p>“Oh heavens no!” She chortles “Endorphins are passed through the umbilical cord to the foetus so happy mother, happy baby. Perfectly normal”</p><p>Oksana smiles in classic I-told-you-so fashion. </p><p>Later that evening Eve is finishing off some emails as Oksana runs them a bath. </p><p>“Eve!” Oksana shouts hanging over the bannister “bring some raspberries”</p><p>As far as cravings go and with the exception of a couple of weeks of late night trips to buy bubble tea Oksana has only really had a small increase in her already healthy appetite and a new obsession with soft fruits.</p><p>Eve grabs a punnet of raspberries and some cherries for good measure and follows the sounds of running water and the smell of Oksanas expensive bath salts up the stairs to the bathroom. </p><p>Eve pushes open the bathroom door and cocks an eyebrow at the sight before her “Need some help?” </p><p>Oksanas sweater is half on half off and she’s pulling at it in frustration. Eve helps pull it over her head but the smile drops from her face when she sees Oksana has tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Heyyy” Eve soothes pulling the blonde into her arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head “Whats wrong?”</p><p>Oksana holds Eve by the forearms “Its just” she sniffs “I’m a potato. No - a duckling, waddling around the house” </p><p>Eve bites the inside of her cheek to hide a smile, the word sounds clunky as her accent trips over it.  Eve cups Oksanas cheeks in her hands “Hey! Your not a duckling, your a goddess”</p><p>“Now!” Oksanas eyes widen as she grabs Eves hands and presses them to the side of her belly. And then Eve feels it, a little flurry of movement followed by a distinct KICK against the palm of her hand. </p><p>“I think she likes the sound of your voice” Oksana tells Eve as she drops to her knees pressing soft kisses to her bump. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The anonymous donor they had chosen must have had the weakest genes in the pool because Anastasia Evelyn Astankova was the mirror image of her mother as a child. With a shock of wispy chestnut hair and big brown eyes she was beautiful. As Oksana was stitched up following her C-Section they passed the screaming bundle into Eves arms, she looked down as she cradled her and felt a rush of love. From studying the baby books Eve knows her daughter can’t focus yet on shapes or faces but she knows her Mammas smell and will recognise her Ummas voice.</p><p>“Hi baby” Eve whispered as she rocked her gently and traced a thumb across a chubby cheek as she memorised her delicate features. </p><p>“How’s her head?” Oksana croaked, her voice husky from pain relief and anaesthesia. </p><p>“Perfect, just like the rest of her”Eve swooned as the little bundle gave a toothless yawn. </p><p>“Not big or bulbous?” </p><p>“No. Small and perfectly formed” Eve replied assuming Oksana was still feeling out of it from the drugs they had given her</p><p> “Take a look” Eve smiled as she sat on the bed beside Oksana and placed their baby girl gently between them “she’s a keeper”.</p><p>Oksana peered down at the little squirming bundle  “defiantly a keeper”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The FINAL FINAL chapter - because we all need a bit of comfort RN (and hot tub sex)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re home!” Eve calls as drops her door keys in the bowl in the hall and kicks off her shoes. </p><p>“Hi girls, how was your walk?” Oksana sing-songs as she steps into the hallway with a slice of buttered toast hanging out of her mouth. </p><p>“Good, we got stopped 3 times today, everyone just swoons over her” Eve rolls her eyes as she shrugs her jacket off but really she loves showing off her daughter. </p><p>“Of course they do, she’s gorgeous, great genes” Oksana says helping Eve unbuckle the baby sling.</p><p> Eve has taken to almost daily morning walks with Anastasia while the weather is fine. It gives Oksana a break and the fresh air is good for baby and her Umma. </p><p>“Hi” Oksana smiles as she kisses Eve </p><p>“Hi” Eve smiles back enjoying the soft press of Oksanas salty buttery lips. </p><p>Oksanas hair hangs loose, still wet from the shower and she’s wearing cotton shorts and a tank top. She doesn’t look like a woman who gave birth 6 weeks ago, she looks amazing. </p><p>“Go to Mamma” Eve says as she passes the sleeping baby gently into the blondes arms. </p><p>“What is she wearing?” Oksana asks with a frown. </p><p>Eve knew this was coming “Oksana she throws up a dozen times a day and has to be changed. She’s not going to combust if a man made fibre touches her skin” </p><p>“Whatever, I’ll put her down then we can go back to bed?” Oksana asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The question hangs between them and right on queue Anastasia starts to fuss.</p><p>“I’ll make her bottle and follow you up” Eve says quickly scurrying into the kitchen and grabbing a tub of formula. </p><p>It’s not that Eve doesn’t want to have sex with her wife, of course she does, and Oksana says she’s ready but Eve’s nervous. </p><p>Oksana still has stitches in her stomach and the thought of hurting her terrifies Eve who had never seen Oksana so fragile as she was after she gave birth. She was on a lot of pain relief and needed help doing simple things like washing and dressing. She wasn’t allowed to exercise or drive and had hated relying on Eve, that together with her pregnancy hormones and their mutual lack of sleep things were -  tense. </p><p>“Eve!” Oksana calls down the stairs over the sound of Anastasias cries “your daughter wants you to hurry up” </p><p>She’s always Eves daughter when she’s fussy. </p><p>Oksana is pacing in the nursery with the baby over her shoulder when Eve arrives with her milk. </p><p>“Did you check it?”</p><p>Eve pulls the cap off the bottle and splashes a couple of drops in the inside of her elbow to check the temperature “it’s perfect” </p><p>“Here you go, greedy brat” Oksana says affectionately sitting in the rocking chair and offering Anastasia her bottle. She guzzles with gusto her eyes focused on her mammas face as she makes adorable little coos and snuffly noises. </p><p>“Am I bad for not breastfeeding her?” Oksana asks out of the blue. This happens sometimes , Oksana mom-shames herself. Last week it was about disposable VS reusable. Not that she would ever admit it but she’s so desperate to get this right, to give her daughter everything she didn’t have. </p><p>“No” Eve answers honestly “Not everyone can or wants to. As long as she’s fed she’s happy. Look at her” </p><p>Eve kneels beside them, Anastasia lies with her hands fisted either side of her head, eyes dropping shut and chest slowly rising and falling as she goes off to sleep suckling her bottle. </p><p>“Yeah your right” Oksana smiles and cups Eves cheek pulling her in for a kiss “So are we going back to bed?”</p><p>“Let’s wait and see what happens tomorrow” Eve says gently placing the sleeping baby in her crib. </p><p>“Okay good. I don’t think she shower head can take much more” </p><p>****</p><p>The next day the health visitor arrives to do a 6 week check up on mama and baby. She measures and weighs Anastasia (all in metric which Eve has to translate to imperial in her head) She takes a prick of blood from Anas foot, she takes it like a trooper and barely makes a peep but Oksana and Eve wince for her. <br/>The nurse moves to the other foot to take a second prick of blood and Eves instinct is to snatch her back and strangle the woman for hurting her, god knows how Oksana feels - though the way her grip goes from light to crushing Eves hand may be an indication. </p><p>“All good?” Eve asks as the health visitor scribbles down some notes.</p><p>“Top marks, you’ve got a good one here” </p><p>She talks about percentiles, aks a few questions about feeding schedules and bowel movements then turns to Oksana.</p><p>“And how are you doing mummy?”</p><p>“Good” Oksana shrugs “my stitches are almost healed” she says pulling up her shirt “So can you please explain to Eve that I’m not made of glass and she won’t break me”</p><p>She laughs “Well take it easy but as a general rule when you feel ready to be intimate again, your ready. And mentally? How’s your mood been?” Her gaze flickers to Eve and back again to Oksana.  </p><p>The first few weeks were already a bit of a blur,  bringing them both home from the hospital was surreal. The first night they lay in bed with Anastasia between them neither able to tear their eyes away from her running on terror and  adrenaline. It seems insane they they let you take this brand new and totally helpless little human home with you and leave you to your own devices.</p><p>Soon the days rolled into nights with constant changing and feeding between helping Oksana get around and making sure she ate and slept.</p><p>Eve had taken on the night feeds so that Oksana could rest up and heal but her body was geared up ready to look after their newborn. It was a painful first week while they waited for her milk to dry up, Oksana was frustrated and embarrassed that her nipples would leak at the sound of her newborns cries and when she cradled her but Eve thought it was beautiful and amazing that her body was so in tune with their baby daughter.  Oksana cried a lot that week. </p><p>“There’s been ups and downs, we’re still trying to get Ana into a routine and Oksana still isn’t 100% herself because of the lack of sleep and hormones”</p><p>Oksana shoots Eve a whithering look but it’s a fact. </p><p>The Health visitor scribbles something down    </p><p>”It’s normal to feel a bit down, while your hormones even out. Post natal depression is of course really very common aswel, how do you feel your bonding with her?”</p><p>“I love her” Oksana says defensively scooping the baby up into her arms “the last one of you said I’m a natural with her” </p><p>Anastasia starts to cry, picking up on her mother’s distress and Eve recognises the signs of Oksanas walls coming up. </p><p>“You are” she explains gently “she’s one of the most contented baby’s I’ve met but what I mean is the adjustment to becoming a family rather than a couple can be a challenge. Some people decide to have a a baby-moon”</p><p>“A baby-moon?” Eve asks blankly </p><p>“Like a honeymoon but with baby, to get away and have a change of scene and spend some time together” </p><p>Oksana shrugs off the idea and retreats to the bedroom for an afternoon nap as soon Eve is seeing the health visitor out the door.</p><p>That evening Eve steps into the bathroom Oksana is soaking in the their claw foot bath. Eves breath catches in her throat, Oksanas hair is swept back into a messy bun and with Anastasia sleeping softly on her stomach, knees pulled up under her, lips pursed and little chubby fists resting on her mamas chest the image is perfect. </p><p>“Hi you” the blonde smiles, one hand cradling the baby tracing soft patterns into her back. </p><p>“Don’t you dare move” Eve warns as she snaps a picture to remember the moment ” beautiful” </p><p>“Don’t be fooled by this face” Oksana pinches her cheeks softly  “she just pissed all over me”</p><p>Oksana acts indifferent at times, still learning how to be honest and allow herself to be vulnerable but she adores Anastasia. Her instincts are spot on, she knows which cry means what (that’s not her hungry cry Eve that’s her sleepy cry). The health visitors words had struck a cord with Eve, Oksana needs to feel like a wife again not just a mother. </p><p>Eve puts the toilet lid down and takes a seat “I’ve got a plan, this weekend we’re going away, the three of us”</p><p>“For a baby-moon?” Oksana gently teases</p><p>“For a romantic weekend, for us” Oksanas face brightens and Eve knows she’s onto something.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>On Saturday morning after breakfast they pack the car, Anastasia like her mother doesn’t travel light. She has a huge changing bag, the bottle steriliser, and at least a dozen outfit options.Eve buckles her into her car seat and they head out on the road. </p><p>About 5 minutes into their 4 hour journey Oksana pipes up “Why did we have to take your car? Mine has snacks” she huffs as she finds the glovebox empty. </p><p>“Because you just gave birth and your not allowed to drive” Eve laughs “We’ll stop soon and grab some food” Eve interlocks her fingers with Oksanas and gives a little squeeze.</p><p>“Okay deal, where are you taking us anyway?” Oksana asks squinting at the unfamiliar passing scenery </p><p>“You’ll see” Eve smiles </p><p>They arrive later than planned having stopped at a roadside American Diner for a meal and milkshakes during which Oksana had pulled her usual trick of passing the baby over immediately as she started pulling faces so that Eve would be the one who had to change her. </p><p>Eve checked them in at the reception block, picked up the keys and drove the car round the entrance of their cabin.</p><p>“What do you think?” Eve asked nervously, throwing the changing bag over her shoulder as Oksana leaned up against the hood of the car. </p><p>This was in no way the 5 star luxury Oksana would have chosen, no it would have been something extravagant but the log cabin they would spend their weekend in was small and cosy and romantic. </p><p>“I love it” she smiled pulling Eves hips into hers and kissing her. </p><p>****</p><p>“Is she down for the night?” Oksana called from the bathroom</p><p>“She’s down for now” Eve answered uncertainly because there was no telling if their baby would sleep for 20 minutes or 2 hours at a time “I’ve had a stern word though” </p><p>“Good” Oksana says stepping out of the bathroom and fastening the halter neck top of her bikini. </p><p>“Wow” Eve slowly takes the image in, Oksanas hair is pulled back into a low ponytail and she’s wearing a simple black bikini which shows off her amazing curves. Her body has sprung back to its pre-pregnancy form and the only indicator that she has had a baby atall is the small healing wound on her her lower abdomen, and her tits. </p><p>“You like what you see?” Oksana asks with a wolffish grin. </p><p>“Absolutely, It looks like these are here to stay too” Eve asks gently cupping Oksanas breasts which were never lacking but are now at least two sizes bigger than they were. </p><p>“Pervert” Oksana smirks “get changed and meet me in the tub, be quick or I’m starting without you!”</p><p>The temperature in the hot tub is perfect as Eve sinks into it, she pours a glass of Champagne for herself and hands a plastic flute to Oksana. They sit opposite eachother legs intertwined in the middle of the tub, baby monitor on the floor beside them incase Ana needs them. </p><p>“Cheers” they clink glasses</p><p>The sun is setting in the distance and because they’re in the middle of nowhere it’s almost silent save the sound of the jacuzzi jets. </p><p>“This is nice” Oksana smiles gesturing around them “Thank you Pupsik”</p><p>“Come here” </p><p>Eve pulls Oksana by her spare hand through the water, she takes the hint and puts down her glass on the side of the tub and immediately moves to straddle Eves lap. </p><p>“Is this what you meant?” Oksana asks with a grin as she bumps her nose against Eves. And fuck Eves brain short circuits for a minute, the feel of Oksana on top of her, weight pressing her down, soft thighs wrapped around her, full round breasts at perfect eye level. It’s been TOO long. </p><p>Eve runs her hands up Oksanas thighs and to the small of her back and pulling her forwards so their chests are flush together. Oksana wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Eves neck and kissing her long and deep. She starts soft and passionate but soon her tongue works it’s way into Eves mouth and they’re both getting breathless. </p><p>“Let’s take this off” Oksana whispers as she leans into Eve,  reaches around and unclasps her bikini top, she sets it aside and dips her hands under the water and takes Eves nipple between her finger and thumb and pinches it softly. Well two can play that game, Eve presses kisses to Oksanas neck and collarbone, shes pressing her hips down now onto Eve and squirming above her. </p><p>Oksana growls in frustration and pulls the halter neck over her head and pushes Eve so she’s laying back in the seat of the tub. Eve grabs her by the hips and slides her forward taking a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nipping it gently. Oksana moans as her hips rise and fall, trying to get some friction where she needs it most. It’s always like this, a push and pull of power and possession. </p><p>“More” Oksana demands, eyes dark fingers intertwined in Eves curls. </p><p>Eve obliges, slipping her hand under the water and into her bikini bottoms. Spreads her fingers each side of Oksanas clit not quite brushing it but something stops her “I don’t want to hurt you”</p><p>“You won’t” she sighs, firmly grasping Eves wrist before she can pull it back “please just fuck me. I’ll beg if that’s what you want” </p><p>“Maybe later” Eve says with a smile and before the blonde can come back with some sarcastic comment she sinks two fingers slowly inside of her. Eve watches her face as her mouth falls open with a gasp. She’s wet, so wet. </p><p>“You feel so good baby” She clenches around Eve as she slowly fucks her with her fingers and kisses her way from one glorious breast to the other before pressing her mouth into Oksanas and nipping her bottom lip with her teeth. </p><p>Oksanas hips move up and down in rhythm as she rides Eves fingers taking her deeper inside and demanding to be fucked more roughly.</p><p>“So greedy” Eve laughs as Oksana starts to pant and moan, she’s getting close. </p><p>“So good. I’m going to come” she repeats a couple of times as she slumps forward, head resting on Eves shoulder. A shiver runs through Eve as Oksnas breathy moans grow louder tickling her ear and the whispy hairs on her neck. Oksana calls out as she comes, Eve pumps her fingers in and out of her slowly now as Oksana comes down from her high, her pussy clenching around Eves now retreating fingers. Oksana pulls back, her eyes hooded and light, she presses a soft kiss to Eves lips and slips back into the water. </p><p> A single tear rolls down Oksanas cheek.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Oksana grabs her glass and takes a sip of champagne “Hmm? Yes, Fuck, that was intense” she says running a hand through her now wet hair “Like an out of body experience”</p><p>Eve relaxes her shoulders “Glad I could be of service. Top up?” She asks as she tips her own now empty glass upside down.</p><p>“Absolutely, be quick though I want to eat your pussy before the brat wakes up” </p><p>“Such a Charmer” Eve teases as she heads inside to the</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>